


who tops?

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Kim Jongdae never bottoms.





	who tops?

Jongdae and Sehun had been dating for almost three years now, their relationship was one of the softest. The rest of the group were aware of the relationship, everyone was sure that Jongdae was the one who bottoms ‘cause he was small,more affectionate in public, sweet and short but they were so damn wrong.

That night the group was having dinner when the whole thing happened

“You have to tell us! Who tops here?” Jongin aks pointing to the two love birds on the corner

“Jongin, don’t ask those stuff. That’s personal” Kyungsoo says “Also, we all now Sehun tops” added smirking 

"True that" the dancer agrees "But I want to hear it"

"You can hear it when Cheny-Chen screams his name like last night" the older on the table says

“Excuse me now” the blonde was not having it

“I mean look at his shoulder,besides he’s taller” the one with glasses says

“Guys,can this not be a topic of conversation?” the maknae says while blushing,but everyone ignores since this seemed to be a good topic for a debate

“Chen could never top that”

"Jongdae is like a sweet little puppy, he could never"

“He’s too soft, he is the bottom” Yeol adds

“Then,it’s decided. Chen is the little bitch” Baekhyun says teasingly, he knows how Jongdae gets in this subject

“Well you all are wrong. I’m not the little bitch. Tell them Hun"

"Huh?" his boyfriend had lose the conversation and was focusing on the tv

"Tell them I'm not the little bitch"

"You are a little bitchy sometimes" he says purely getting a death glare from the older

"See? Even Hun is agree"

“Dae,don’t pay attention to them” Junmyeon starts “ it’s okay to be the bottom. I can give you so tips so your ass doesn't hurts that much” smiles and the rest of the table broke in laughs, the blonde was sick of it. He stands up

“Where are you going?” Hun asks

“Practice" says looking at the younger and putting his hand on his shoulders "I'll be waiting you there. Be quick" and with that he leaves

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. We are just playing” Jongin says in pout but the older was already gone

"I thought we didn't have practice today?" Yeol says looking at the leader who sighs

"We don't"

\--

It wasn’t a truly big deal,but for Jongdae it was. Everybody always teased him for the same thing and yeah, he knows it's a joke but still everytime he has to explain to each person who asks that he is the one who tops it's fucking tiring. He wanted to be acknowledged as a top.

Sure, he is the shorter and tiny if you compare him with Sehun, also the body thing of the younger being all worked up with abs and everything and he being thin but hey,that doesn't means anything. 

And the thing is, that it wasn't just his band mates, also Sehun messed with him sometimes in that subject. He could be a truly brat sometimes.

"Dae? Are still you angry?" his boyfriend said closing the door of the practice room and pouting

"Why are you like that Sehun?" whole name, oh shit.

"What? So hot? I know right" smiles trying to avoid the whole thing

"Don't play with me" serious look "Come here" he commands to the younger while patting his legs, Sehun obeys and seats on his boyfriends lap "Now, tell me. Who is in charge here?" 

"You?" the other nods

“I want to hear you loud tonight. Begging for my cock until everyone can hear how much hungry you are for my cock. You hear me?” the blonde whispered on his ear, Sehun just loved this side of his boyfriend, this side so dominant and rough that it was only for him and only him

"Y-Yeah" the idea of Jongdae fucking him hard and rough was always a good idea but the fact that the others will be hearing just drive him crazy. Sehun likes the attention so this is more than perfect.

"Good boy" the blonde says, fingers on the younger's hair. He looked so pure like that, Jongdae just wanted to protect him and ruin him at the same time, so he didn't waste another second and started to bite his ear while reaching down Sehun's body with one hand and stopping right on the top of his crotch, palpating it slowly but hard making his boyfriend blush and bite his lower lip

"Do you like when I touch you here? Hmm baby boy?" God. The pet name. And in Jongdae lips sounded like music

"Y-Yes. Keep going. More"

smirks "Someone is getting excited and we haven't even start-" he was cut by a pair of lips on his, locked and started to move together. Jongdae deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in the younger's mouth who replied at the instant using his lips too and initiating a makeout session. The kiss was a mess but it was a nice mess, a mixing of lust, love, hunger and passion. They only stopped to breathe some air between the kisses and smile to each other

"I love you so much Sehunnie"

"Me too but fuck me already! I'm horny Jongdae" whines pouting

Jongdae wasted no more time and he stands up to take off Sehun's pants and underwear, tossing them to the side and then his shirt, he is so goddamn beautiful.

Fully naked and vulnerable, Sehun bit back a moan as he watched his boyfriend take off his own shirt and clothes. Jongdae pressed his own fingers on the other's lip and watched how the younger took the fingers on his lips and started to suck on them while staring at the other straight on the eyes waiting for his next move. Jongdae pulled off his fingers from Sehun's mouth and replaced it with his own mouth,exploring it with his tongue.

"Turn around so I can play with your ass" the younger obeyed and lay down on the couch

Jongdae crooked one finger against a certain spot and Sehun was begging for more. So the blonde obeyed, pressing in another finger, stretching black haired hole. He pressed in another finger, reaching even further with his long fingers. Oh dear god those long fingers. Sehun just loved every inch of his boyfriend but the fingers drove him crazy. Jongdae rested his fingers for a moment and then without warning pressed them hard against Sehun's prostate. "Ah!" Sehun arched his back and moaned loudly. He repeated the action but softer and more softer until he wasn't moving his fingers anymore. "Why- why did you stop?" Sehun hardly said and the other one smirked as he pulled out his fingers.

"What baby? You want them back?" he asked in a soft tone

“Ngh- please put your fingers inside me. Please, Jongdae.” Sehun whines. Jongdae's fingers went back in harshly. He kept going in and out the tight hole, going at a fast pace, but not fast enough for Sehun to feel anything.

“I need more, please, Jongdae” Sehun plead, clear and loud enough for people outside the room to hear.

“Please,I need you. I need your cock please.”

the blonde smirks "Then beg for it "

"F-Fuck, please put your dick in me, Dae. I fucking need your cock deep inside me, please!” Sehun practically screamed

smiles "Since you ask it so nicely"

"God Jongdae shut up and fuck me already!"

"Okay baby" kisses the other's head quick and 

he thrust himself into him. Sehun's face was pure bliss and sin as he let out a long moan that became a scream. Jongdae stayed still for a moment to let Sehun adjust. Not much longer he began to move , driving his throbbing cock even deeper into Sehun, unable to hold back his own moans. The older adjusted his position so his cock was angled against the younger's prostate. He kept thrusting hard into his cock grinding perfectly against Sehun's prostate, driving both of them closer to the edge.

"Hun- shit-I'm gonna-"

Sehun nodded and moaned even louder (if that was possible) since Jongdae starred pumping Sehun's cock, pushing him right to the edge.

"Jon-fuck-Dae I'm close- ah fuck fuck!!"

"H-Hunnie I-"

Sehun came first, his cum spurting out onto his naked body, his boyfriend's name left his lips as he arched his back. His hole pulsed and tightened around Jongdael's cock, bringing hum to his own climax as he released his hot cum into his young boyfriend, his cock throbbed and gushed as he moaned in absolute pleasure. "Oh fuck, Sehun... I...Haaaa..."

They slowly came down from their high, Jongdae slowly pulling out, admiring the mess he'd made of Sehun and both loved it.

"I love you so much Hunnie"

"I love you too Dae" both share a sweet kiss

"Let's clean up and then we can cuddle all night" smiles caressing his cheek

his eyes brightened "Can we watch a movie too?"

he is so damn cute "Of course my love, whatever you want" another soft kiss

\--

Next morning the members were having a quiet breakfast when Jongdae appeared

“Good morning fellas, how are you doing this morning?” smiles, Jongin stands up with his bowl of cereal and leaves without looking at him, after his coffee was done Minseok followed him. Kyungsoo wasn’t even there, Baekhyun was ready to open his mouth but then left

“Hey~ where is everybody?” Sehun says entering to the room, stretching, Chanyeol stands up with food on his mouth and leaves

“What’s wrong with them?” the younger says looking at the leader in a pout

“Since some people feel uncomfortable,we’ll be doing practice on the company’s room for now. We are going tomorrow at 4PM” Junmyeon says and sighs “You know guys, the walls aren’t a prove of fucking sound”

and with that leaves. Jongdae smiles

“Seems like we have the room for ourselves, want pancakes?”

“Oh my god, they heard us”

“Hunnie, we did that on purpose”

“I know, but I kinda feel bad for them” smirks 

“You brat, you aren’t even sorry”

“Nope. I’m proud of us” smiles “And yeah, I want pancakes”

a kiss “I adore you, Sehun”

“I adore me too, but I adore you more” both smiles at each other and kiss one more time

"Hey, did I left my pancak- oh for the love of god. Nevermind" Minseok leaves in angry (but no really). The couple giggles between the kisses and enjoyed some free pancakes for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, i originally posted this on twitter and then discovered this magic place, lol.  
hope u liked it~  
this ship deserves more love.  



End file.
